Melanie: Seddie Shipper
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Warning: This is a Creddie fiction not a Seddie fiction. Melanie comes home to find out why Sam and Freddie are not dating.
1. Chapter 1:Melanie appears

Melanie:Seddie Shipper fan fiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Creddie would be reality.**

''Hi, Sam,'' responded Freddie when he saw Melanie. ''What's up with the different clothes?'' he asked.''Freddie, it's Melanie, I came home for a few days to find out why Sam and you aren't dating.''answered Melanie.

Freddie stared at her. There was a knock at the door. Freddie went to open it. Sam was there. ''Where's Carly?'' Asked Sam when she saw Freddie. Freddie just stared at her and looked back in Carly's house to see Melanie sitting on the couch. ''Fredwad, hello, where's Carly?'' asked Sam.

Freddie didn't respond. Sam pushed him out of the door way and walked in. ''Melanie? That explains what happened to Freddie. Why are you here?'' asked Sam. ''I came by to ask you why…'' Melanie started. Carly came down the steps from the third floor.

''Melanie!'' she exclaimed. Then she noticed Freddie lying on the floor in shock. ''Shouldn't we help, Freddie?'' she asked. ''Well, I have smelling salts.'' Responded Melanie as she went over to Freddie and revived him using the salts. Melanie helped Freddie to his feet.

Freddie looking back and forth from Melanie to Sam sat on the couch. Sam contiued to talk to her sister Melanie. ''So, why did you come home from school Melanie?'' she asked once again. ''You guys are great on your icarly show, but why aren't you dating Freddie, Sam?''asked Melanie.

''Okay, wait,'' started Carly. ''I thought you like him,'' interuppted Sam. ''Yeah, but I figured since you met him first you had first dibs plus, you kissed him before me. I mean if you don't want him, I don't mind having him. But I did start the Seddie club at my school.'' Contiued Melanie.

''How did you find out…''started Sam. ''No, Freddie didn't exactly tell me I figured it out. Plus, he thought I was you at the time. I kissed him and he said,'You swore you wouldn't do that again'.'' Carly stared at Melanie,''So, eventhough you love Freddie you still think Freddie and Sam should be together.''

''Yeah, I mean everyone in my entire school is in the Freddie fan club. We all like him but hey, we all still think he looks good with Sam. Maybe,at least, I can be related to him. If Sam were to marry him he would become my brother-in law. Plus, he is an awesome guy and if can't get him at least my sister can.'' Finished Melanie. ''But I am not in love with Sam.'' Argued Freddie. ''Then who are you in love with?'' asked Melanie confused. ''He's in love with Carly.'' Answered Sam teasingly. ''Really? Everyone assume that…''started Melanie.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Melanie changes teams

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

Since you guys fight a lot you must love each other.'' Finished Melanie.

''Yeah, well it's not the same because Sam doesn't have any respect for me at all.'' Answered Freddie.

''Oh, well, in that case, I guess my trip here was completely useless.'' Answered Melanie. ''No offense Melanie, but Seddie fans are super weird.'' Replied Freddie.

''No offense taken. I think even Creddie fans will agree that they themselves are weird. Most people who take sides to say who they want with one guy or one girl are usually weird.'' Answered Melanie.

''Hey, Freddie I want to talk to you alone.'' Responded Melanie after a pause.

''No, I 'm good.'' Freddie replied. ''Don't underestimate Melanie.'' Melanie retorted and dragged Freddie out of the door.

''Wow, I feel like I have taught her so much.'' Replied Sam when they left. ''I thought you were the nice sister.'' Grumbled Freddie.

''I am the nice sister, just answer this question and I'll help you. Freddie, if you were given the option of being a slave for seven years to Sam and she kept changing your wages would you do it if in the end Carly married you?'' asked Melanie.

''Yeah, I would agree to that….'' Started Freddie. ''This is Sam we are talking about…'' interrupted Melanie.

''Yeah, I know but if I got Carly in the end it would all be worth while.''finished Freddie. ''She wouldn't give you good wages. You would almost get absolutely no money for this. And it's for seven years.'' Melanie again interrupted. ''Yeah, but I wouldn't be doing it for the money I would do it to get Carly.'' Responded Freddie.

''Okay, that's all I wanted to know.'' Answered Melanie. ''Go, and set up the equipment for the show.'' She finished. Freddie went and did so.

Meanwhile, Sam talked to Melanie in the hall. ''I want to hire Freddie as your slave for seven years. You can change his wages at weird times or willy nilly and you can pay him with rubber chickens of something but you can not make him work for free.'' Started Melanie.

''Why?'' asked Sam, wondering why her sister was acting like this. ''Freddie said he will work for seven years of slave labor for you if he gets Carly in the end.'' Responded Melanie. ''That's nice that you believe him but, the boy has a huge crush on Carly of course he thinks he can do it. I don't believe he can.'' Started Sam. ''I think he can.'' Responded Melanie.

''Well, I don't.'' retorted Sam. ''I do.'' Said Melanie. ''Is that a challenge?'' asked Sam. ''I dare you to take the challenge.'' Finished Melanie. ''Loser has to kiss Freddie.'' Started Sam.

''Um..that wouldn't really work both of us have already kissed Freddie. How about the loser has to do the usual?'' finished Melanie. ''Sounds good. Deal?'' finished Sam. Sam spit in her hand and held it out. Melanie put a plastic glove on and shook Sam's hand.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Poser

**I don't own Icarly or any characters. Otherwise, Creddie would be reality.**

''Okay, here's the deal, Freddie...'' started Sam.

''Why would I want to make a deal with you?''asked Freddie. ''Just listen...'' hissed Sam, pulling Freddie by the ear.

''Oww...Okay, what is it?''asked Freddie. ''If you work for me for seven years as a servant, as in you do everything, I tell you to do then after those seven years you can have Carly.''replied Sam.

''How could you possibly guarantee that I would get Carly to truely love me after working for you for seven years?''asked Freddie, remebering Melanie's conversation with him.

''Uh, I wouldn't do anything, that part of the deal is up to Melanie. Plus, she knows more about these things. I will, of course, be helping her out a lot because I am Carly's bestfriend, but she will tell you what to do to get Carly.'' finished Sam.

''One question. Why can't I work for Melanie then?'' asked Freddie. '' Then there would be no point. You might as well date Melanie if you did that. Melanie would not have you do anything at all hard. Melanie wants to see if you will work hard for Carly.'' finished Sam.

''Okay, makes sense I'll do it.'' replied Freddie.

'' First thing, go buy me some ham. Carly's refrigator was out.'' started Sam. Sam went downstairs.

Melanie was down there sitting on the couch and talking on the phone. ''Operation Seddie is underway. Freddie agreeded to work for Sam. All I have to do is make sure they get some alone times together and then they will date for sure.'' said Melanie into the phone. Sam crept back up stairs.

**So, her sister really was a Seddie fan. I had almost not believed it due to the fact that her sister seemed to change so easily. I knew if her sister really was a fan of Seddie she would never change her mind. Well, I couldn't get out of the bet now and I wasn't going to let Melanie get her way. Therefore, the only thing left was to make sure Carly and Freddie really got together. **thought Sam.

Later...

Freddie came back with the ham.''Hi Freddork, it looks like I will be making sure that you and Carly get back together. First things first you have to start working out. There is no way you can start to get Carly to notice you if you have wimpy muscles.'' started Sam.

''I can beat her at arm wrestling. Plus, why are you trying to help me, I thought Melanie was.'' responded Freddie.

''Well, if you want a Seddie fan to ruin any chance you have with Carly then go right ahead.'' continued Sam. ''What? I thought she changed her mind about being a Seddie fan.'' answered Freddie, confused.

''Oh, no, if you think my sister would change her mind that easily you are sadly mistaken.''responded Sam. ''Why did you agree to do the deal if you knew she would try to get us together?'' asked Freddie.

''Well, I thought she was joking about actually being a Seddie fan. I just thought she was pretending to support me, but in reality she was a Creddie shipper. But then I overheard her say something on the phone. She said,'Operation Seddie is underway. Freddie agreeded to work for Sam. All I have to do is make sure they get some alone times together and then they will date for sure.' ''

''Then why don't you tell her the deal is off?''asked Freddie. '' Then my sister would win for sure. I can't have that happen, so you have to get back together with Carly.'' finished Sam.

**Please Review.**


End file.
